


Wax Poetic: Golden

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: About Geralt, He talks a bartender ear off, Jaskier is sad, M/M, Who Else? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: “No, we didn’t date.” Jaskier said hiccuping, “Technically he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something, an ex-maybe. An ex-almost.”Or in other words how I made the fluff prompt 010: "I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before." Sad.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Wax Poetic: Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Quote “No, we didn’t date. Technically he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something, an ex-maybe. An ex-almost.” Taken from https://thefuninreadingbooks.wordpress.com/2016/10/17/an-ex-almost/

Jaskier knows he’s drunk otherwise he wouldn’t be doing this. Who was he kidding? He’s waxed poetically about Geralt while sober, even written and sang songs but him. But the fact is that he's never told anyone either way that he has an unhealthy obsession with the Witcher.

So, he doesn’t know he’s doing.

And even though the barkeep did ask him what was wrong, he doesn’t think the woman expected to here about the man he was traveling with.

“So this guy, Geralt is he like an ex boyfriend ?” The barkeep asks he wipes and cleans the bar

“No, we didn’t date.” Jaskier said hiccuping, “Technically he wasn’t an ex-boyfriend. But he was an ex-something, an ex-maybe. An ex-almost.” 

“Those are the worst?”The barkeep mutters pursing her lips. “He’s a friend right? One you tell, everything too, have the best and worst memories of. A friend who I think you’d follow to the end of the world.

Jaskier nodded.

I can see that isn’t, an ex-almost not to you. Even if you never admitted your feelings to him in your heart you know you loved him so, right now he’s an ex lover, one you cared for deeply.

Jaskier said nothing her words were true and they cut through him.

“You know the best way to get over someone?” The barkeep asked

“Alcohol and good lay.” 

“For some people, but for most people it’s having a sympathetic ear to talk to.” The Barkeep says, “So, do yourself a favor and tell me about Geralt of Rivia.”

Jaskier takes a sip of his ale but even though he doesn’t want to he tells her, “I’d never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

“So his eyes were pretty?”  
Jaskier nods again, “Yeah, one of the many things I noticed about him, the first time I met him.”

The barkeep remains quiet, “His eyes are goldlen, flinty sort of like… 

Anyway Jaskier can poetic about Geralt forever and ever.


End file.
